Some Girls Try Too Hard
by Sweet Roses
Summary: Even though everyone thought Stan's Goth days were over they weren't. In Collage he gets dumped again he returns to his old ways. Kyle takes him to a frat party to loosen him up. Stan learns that some girls try too hard and all he wants to do is leave


This fic is based on "The Party Song" by Blink 182 (Before they became sellouts…) so yeah, if you haven't heard the song…I don't think it matters really, if you have…good for you…anyone else download it…it's kickin'

Some Girls Try Too Hard 

Even though giving up on his Goth days back in fourth grade, Stanley Marsh couldn't help in feeling that it was the only corner that he had left to turn. It was his first year of Collage. To his dismay Cartman and Kyle all followed him to that same Collage, leaving Stanley with a feeling of responsibility to stay their close friends… except Cartman. Kenny was unfortunate to not attend Collage because his family was poor, but he lived close by so it just like the old days.

Kyle was still smart and managing to get some of the best marks in the school; Kenny was still the perverted playboy he always was, if not more. Cartman, well he was still the maniacal, manipulative, racist, and discriminatory asshole he always was. Stan was going through emotion drought at the moment. He was what Kyle called, a passion slave, to which Stan did agree to most of the time.

It was because of this "passion slave" theory that he was in this mess and back into his "Goth" phase. He had recently been going out with this fantastic girl, but she broke it off with him after two years sending Stanley into a spiral of none-stop emotion complex. Kyle got tired of him complain of it all the time and tried to get Stan's mind on other girls, but he just resorted to what he liked…being a non-conformist Goth.

Stan went out shopping and was soon clad in the dark attire, which he felt would fit his life.

'Hey Stan.' Kyle said entering their dorm room that they shared. It was late when he got in. Kyle could have been home an hour ago but he decided to stop off at Kenny's house before returning to where death resides.

Stan was staring at the ceiling, something that he did too often. His lunch was still sitting on the floor beside his bed, untouched.

'Have you decided that eating is too conformist for you too Stan?' Kyle said in a demeaning tone. 'Soon breathing will be on that list huh Stanley?' Kyle was getting annoyed with his friend's ways and was trying to find new statements to make Stan feel like a complete idiot.

'Kyle, maybe you should go and give into your conformist ways…doing homework and going to class.'

'Stan. Kenny knows of this great party…you know, you can meet someone there. It'll be fun. Tones of easy chicks wanted to get laid, some even turned on by life-haters, like yourself.'

'No way, I'd die before I go to that stupid Frat party full of conformist wannabe's all getting drunk for no purpose.' Stan sighed pulled his hands behind his head.

'You're going to come to this party Stan if I have to make you and trust me. It's either come to this party, or spend the rest of your night hanging with Cartman. So get your goddamn ass out of that bed!' Kyle ordered.

Stan, not wanted to spend a night with Cartman, alone, decided that it was best that he didn't conform to what everyone thought that he was going to do (in his eyes anyway).

OOOOO

_Do you want to come to a party?_

_My friends picked me up in their truck at 11:30_

_This things at a frat house but the people are cool there_

_Reluctant I followed but never dreamed there_

_Would be someone there who would catch my attention_

_I wasn't out searching for love or affection_

_So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free_

_Shine the beer and tequila and we headed into the party_

OOOOO

Stan sat alone on the couch in the corner as Kyle and Kenny mingled with the girls all over the place. Stan was silent the entire time, except for the odd murmur of conformist to people passing by.

Stan didn't want to go to this party to find a piece of ass. He wanted to stay at home and reflect on how shitty the world was and how he was reluctant to fall prey once again to its fairy tale lies.

It was true that he did answer with his heart instead of his head, and this is the trouble that it got him into. Girlfriendless and sitting alone at a frat party…

'Weak.' He said in a deep, monotone voice.

'Here' Kyle handed Stan a red plastic cup, at which Stan stared.

'What?'

'Just here, drink it. Consider it like swamp water…but for older kids…' Kyle had his own plastic cup; Kenny had two, and also had about three women following him around.

'Conformist...' Stan muttered under his breath to the girls who followed the blonde boy around.

'Stan…Jesus Christ…are you getting worse?' Kyle asked sitting down beside him on the couch.

'Look, she's cute over there.' Kyle pointed to a brunette over in the corner looking like she almost didn't belong. 'What about her?' Stan looked over to the girl who all of a sudden started making out with another girl. Taken aback, Stan cocked his head to the side.

'Ok…how about her.' Kyle said nervously, hoping that not every girl was like that. This girl had wavy black hair and was talking in a small group of girls, who looked over at Kyle and Stan every few seconds.

'Look they're interested.'

'She reminds me of Wendy…'

'Dude, Wendy is a stupid whore…I can't believe you still care about her' Kyle said, leaning into the couch defeated.

'I don't care about Wendy…I just can't be reminded… besides they all look like-'

'Conformists…I know' Kyle lazily cut him off.

'Wow, that was conformist of you.' Stan said.

'Jesus Christ Stan! You are totally conforming to the word 'conformist' you know that right?' Kyle said before jumping off the couch and going to join the girls in the corner.

'Pff… conformist.' Stan muttered under his breath as Kyle walked away.

OOOOO

_And then in the backyard some terrible SKA band_

_Someone in the background was doing a keg stand_

_This place is so lame all these girls look the same_

_All these guys have no game I wish I would have stayed_

_In my bed back at home watching TV alone_

_Where I'd put on some porn or have sex on the phone_

_Far from people I hate down from anywhere state_

_Trying to intoxicate girls to give them head after the party_

OOOOO

Stan was bored out of his mind. Only because he allowed himself to be board and didn't allow himself to even care about anything else. The girls were boring, either that, or they somehow reminded him of Wendy, or Sarah, his latest girlfriend.

The night progressed and Kyle came back a few more times trying to convince him of this girl or that girl. Every time Kyle came back he was drunker and drunker. The last time he gave up on Stan and just spent ten minutes laughing about something and leaning on him. Kyle's arm was draped over his shoulder and Stan could scarcely imagine what was so hilarious, but did not proceed to find out.

Kenny came by once also. He too, was smashed. It must have been four maybe a little earlier. Kenny sat down beside Stan and Kyle and demanded to know what was so funny. When Kyle told him about the Barbeque accident with some kid, Kenny laughed with Kyle for another ten minutes until the tears poured from their eyes.

Soon they left again and Stan was alone once more. He was staring at his drink and decided it was too conformist to drink so he placed it down on the small table to his side. He slid further into the couch and let his knees slid way over the end.

That's about the time he noticed a timid girl over by the cooler. She was scanning the room, but not like she was looking for something in particular. Stan stared in wonder at the mysterious girl, until she laid her eyes on his.

The girl smiled at him brazenly and then ventured over to him. Her hair swayed with the rhythm of her body and she winked at him.

'Hi there, I'm Alexia. Do you go here?' The girl cooed sweetly, while sitting beside Stan, letting her hand fall on his shoulder.

'No,' Stan replied, slightly interested.

She giggled and ran her hand slowly up his neck to remove his black hat. 'You know, you're kinda cute…and the whole Emo-boy thing really turns me on.' She whispered and Stan could smell the alcohol off her breath. He raised his eyebrow.

'Really?' he asked, sounding as bored as he could.

'Totally,' she smiled again and started playing with Stan's ebony locks. 'Doesn't this party suck?' she asked, staring him down.

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'A party full of conformist assholes thinking that it's cool to get smashed…' he trailed off and looked at the girl who was now practically sitting on his lap.

She stared at him blankly and then smiled boldly again. 'Let's go to my house or something, we can have some fun or something…' She traced a small circle on his stomach with her finger and Stan seemed deep in thought.

'I don't know…may as well just stay here. I need a ride home and my friends are here…the conformist bastards.'

'Ok fine…we can make out here.' She gave him a wicked smile before pouncing on him and started kissing him. Flabbergasted, all Stan could do was fall back into the couch while the vixen claimed his mouth.

At first Stan allowed the eccentric girl have her way with him, in fact, he even found the aftertaste of alcohol strangely alluring. However, he quickly changed his mind, threw her off him and sat up once more. The girl landed on the floor with a thud.

'Fuck this' Stan said straightening his hair, and putting his hat back on. He stood and walked over the girl who was now sitting on the floor, recollecting what had just happened.

'Don't be a conformist…' he told her nonchalantly and exited the house to the backyard.

OOOOO

_And then I saw her standing there_

_With green eyes and long blond hair_

_She wasn't wearing underwear at least I prayed that_

_She might be the one maybe we'd have some fun_

_Maybe we'd watch the sun rise_

_But that night I learned some girls try too hard_

_Some girls try too hard_

_Some girls try too hard to impress_

_With the way that they dress_

_With those things on their chests_

_And the things they suggest to me_

OOOOO

He walked outside and saw the over turned Barbeque, and still failed to the excitement in the matter. He was really the only Goth there. Everyone else was having fun and dancing to lame music.

Stan happened to look over at a group of people grinding with each other and Stan just made a face of disgust and walked over to a bench. Outside wasn't much better the inside. Sure it was a little quieter but more people were drunk and fooling around. It was like have ten drunken Kyle's instead of one.

Stan sighed…his friends were in no way of driving, he's have to drive them home. The only hard part was finding them to take the keys and then to physically get them into the car.

'There you are.' The blonde girl said sitting down beside him. She was now holding another drink.

'Jesus… I thought I made myself clear…' Stan said to her.

'Oh, I know, you were just nervous.' She took a long drink.

'You're a virgin, aren't you?' She said and then laughed slightly, trying to keep a straight face.

'No, Jesus Christ, of course I'm not!' Stan said, falling out of his Goth parade.

'Really? Thank God…' she exasperated.

'But,' Stan started in a deeper voice once again, 'that's all conformists do. Try and make Disney fairy tale lies for themselves.' Stan leaned against the cold bar railing and stared at the siding on the house.

'I'd do it for free you know.' She said finally and quite chipper.

'That's even more conformist…' Stan said blankly, not turning his head to her.

'Well, Christ, what do you want? Do you wanna pay me cause, sure I'll take the cash.' She offered, leaning in close to his body. He could feel the heat radiating off her and she pressed herself against his side.

'I said I was fine…now go away.' She shoved her slightly so that she wasn't leaning on him. 'All conformists do is go to these parties, grind, drink and have sex…I'm not a conformist.'

'Well, then why are you here?' she inquired, looking innocent as she purposely leaned forward.

'Because it was either come here with my friends…or… stay with Cartman…' Stan closed his eyes and added pressure between them. 'Just…leave…me…alone.'

'No way, you're like the cutest guy here…like I said, the whole Emo-I-hate-life look really turns me on.' She crawled over and nipped at his neck, but he pushed her away.

'Goddamn it, you persistent bitch!' Stan shouted.

'Wouldn't I be conforming to your wishes?' she asked politely, which made Stan go silent. She had him there.

'Whatever…' He said in defense. The girl giggled and finished off her drink, throwing the red cup in the bushes somewhere.

'What's your name?' She asked pulling his hat away from his head, causing the feathered tresses to fall into his eyes.

'Stanley.' He replied, mostly out of pity for the girl.

'I'm Natalie…' she winked again and then leaned in once more to nibble on his throat. This time Stan waited, it was all becoming quite amusing to watch her try so hard to get him into bed.

'Enough' he ordered and shoved her away with the force of his body, causing her to fall to the other end.

OOOOO

_I couldn't believe what this lady was saying_

_The names she was dropping the games she was playing_

_She dated this guy who now rides for Black Flys_

_How she's down with the I wise well constructed disguise_

_Now I'd rather go dateless than stay here and hate this_

_Her volume of makeup her fake tits were tasteless_

_So I said I'd call her but never would bother_

_Until I got turned down by another girl at a party_

OOOOO

'Maybe I'm going to go, OK?' he said and stood. 'I can't stand being at this conformist party anymore.'

'Here' she said, taking a small piece of paper out of her bra and handing it to him. He looked at it. It contained her phone, address and apartment number.

'Wow…' Stan said in disbelief that she just gave him all her personal information.

'I know eh!' she yelled ecstatically. Stan just shook his head and went back inside where he dumped the paper into someone's beer glass.

'New arrivals' Kyle said as he warped an arm around Stan. He seemed to have sobered up slightly from the last time Stan had…well…"laughed" with him. 'That's Kelsey, and her sister, Crystal…and that's Michelle and uh…I don't know who she is.' He walked off towards where Kenny was standing talking to some girls.

Stan walked over to the one that Kyle didn't introduce.

'Hey.' He said in monotone.

'What are you looking at freak?' The girl said in disgust.

'I can't believe you would come here' the so-called Crystal added with the same disgust.

'I don't think this place resembles a cave, so get lost…'

'Parties aren't for loser fags like you, so stay away.' The one named Kelsey finished and all three girls left, just like that.

'Conformist bitch…' he called after them and slugged himself to the couch where he lied down. It was now getting light out on the Sunday morning and he had class tomorrow.

'This party sucks…' Stan muttered under his breath. 'Like, seriously sucks…'

'There you are…I thought you went home and then you didn't'

'No…' Stan answered her off to the side.

'You forgot your hat.' She said seemingly. Stan lazily brought a hand to his head and realized she was right. He held out his hand for the hat, still being face down into the couch, not even looking at her.

'Well, it's mine now.' She pulled the black hat over her blonde hair and then sat down on Stan's legs.

'What do you want?' Stan whined into the couch on the verge of tears. 'Leave me alone you fucking airhead.'

'You're such an asshole…' she paused and then smiled. 'That's why I like you. It goes with the whole get up.' She stretched herself over the length of Stan's body, if it weren't for his face sticking out beside hers, he wouldn't be there.

'I want…' she started and played with Stan's hair again. 'I want you to come to my house…' She moved the hair away from the side of his face, and looked into his eyes.

'What if I'm a killer?'

'You're not a killer…' she stated. She adjusted her self on Stan's back and he was glad that she wasn't that heavy.

'Ge'off me!' he said to her, finally having enough.

'Kiss me' she retorted. Stan moved his arms and pushed himself up off the couch, having her fall in an awkward position at his feet.

'I'll give you the best blow job ever.'

Stan sighed. 'Listen to me. You are a stupid slut, more stupid then I initially thought. If I led you on in anyway, I'm sorry. I'm not interested, cause I'm not a conformist.' Stan told her with ease.

'You see that guy over there, with the blonde hair.' He pointed at Kenny, who was trying to pick up the bitches that told Stan off. 'He's into all this stuff that you are into so, go talk to him and you guys can be perverted together.'

OOOOO

_So when you see her standing there_

_With green eyes and long blonde hair_

_She won't be wearing underwear and you'll discover_

_This girl's not the one and she'll never be fun_

_You should just turn and run because you'll find out that_

_Some girls try too hard_

_Some girls try too hard to impress _

_with the way that they dress_

_With those things on their chest_

_And the things they suggest to me_

OOOOO

'Ok fine!' She said in defeat. 'But I will only go talk to your friend IF you kiss me.' Stan rolled his eyes. His legs were becoming quite numb under her centralized weight and their current position.

Stan hated himself. He just conformed to this stupid girl sitting on his lap as he pressed his lips to hers. She just wouldn't let go when he was ready to. Instead she hung onto his neck and kept him there for what seemed like eternity.

'Wow…lame…but whatever.' She jumped off his legs and ran over to where Kenny was standing. Stan doubted that Kenny would even go for this girl, but at least she wouldn't bug him anymore.

'Goddamn it!' Stan said to himself. 'She still has my hat…'

OOOOO

The End

Yea! Please tell me what you thought about it in a review PLEASE I LIKE THEM! Lol

Anyway, I have an exam tomorrow and I- uh- couldn't study any more and this song was playing while I was studying and well shit – this is what I get…

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
